Gummi Bears Adventures of the Jungle Book 2 part 14
meanwhile in the jungle Mowgli Baloo and the Gummi Bears are eating peaches Tummi yummy i love peaches this is the life Cubbi yeah beats being in that village Baloo you better believe it Cubbi nothing but the Bare Necessities Grammi those mangos taste much better than the stuff i cook back at Gummi Glen Mowgl but those mangos are the hardest to get Gruffi kiddo you need help getting those mangos and he gets a stick and tosses it out of the tree and they enjoy them Tummi hmm delicous Baloo hey guys check this out he pills the mango with his claws Tummi bravo Baloo what an amazing trick and Mowgli tries it too Baloo hey not bad where did you learn to do that Mowgli Shanti showed me Baloo Shanti Mowgli did i say Shanti no i said Wanti i want anothjer mango Baloo no you said Shanti Zummi it must have been a slip of the tongue Mowgli no i didnt Baloo yes you did Mowgli no i didnt Baloo yes you did Mowgli no i didnt Baloo yes you did Mowgli you know what who cares about Shanti becuase its a stupid trick Baloo yeah right you dont need her youre with old Baloo now Tummi thats right Mowgli dont you miss this place its where you were raised Mowgli youre right Tummi i do miss this place and i dont ever wanna go back to the village Zummi thats right Mowgli you belong in the jungle and plus after Shere Khan fled with that burning branch tied to his tail he would never show his face here again and they laugh and enjoy mangos but Bagheera arrives so they hide Mowgli Bagheera what are you laughing at Tummi its you Bagheera Bagheera gummi bears what are you guys doing back Zummi hey back off we just wanted to see the jungle again Bagheera nevermind anyway Baloo havent you heard that man is in the jungle Tummi why is man in the jungle Baloo what do they want Bagheera theyre looking for Mowgli Gruffi ah Mowgli Bagheera yes Mowgli the mancub you know what im talking about perhaps youve seen the boy Baloo ah me oh no you know his future is in that village yes i wish i knew where he was but i dont sorry i cant help you Baggy Bagheera enough games Baloo now give me the boy Zummi honest Bagheera we dont have the boy but im sure hes somewhere in this jungle you ll find him its just us and Baloo no Mowgli Bagheera is that so Zummi Zummi yes and he cant hide from you Bagheera indeed well im gonna go look for him and if you guys spot him let me know an Bagheera leaves Zummi that was close Sunni the village is looking for Mowgli Mowgli the entire village is looking for me i thought they were mad they must really miss me i wander if Shantis with them Grammi Shanti Baloo you definietly dont want her to find you Mowgli no we cant let anyone find us not even that girl come on guys Baloo hey Mowgl what if that girl tracks us down Tummi hes right Mpwgli what will we do then Mpwghli then you will have to scare her Baloo scare her Mowgli shes terrifed of wild animals Baloo look kid im no wild animal expect at parties Mowgli you can do it Baloo you taught me remember scunch up your eyes like this show your teeth like this and roar Baloo roar Mowgli no no like you mean it do you want that girl to take me back to the village Grammi i dont now do it Baloo Baloo i ll work on it anyway i got a place where we can hide out down river Tummi intresting Baloo take us to it Gruffi lets skeedaddle and hopefully we wont run into Bagheera becuase he cant know youre here and they walk Category:The Jungle Book 2